There is a variety of storing and dispensing containers in the market for wipes. Wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes each folded wet wipe is interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below it in the stack of wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in a container in the form of a continuous web of material that includes perforations adapted to allow for separation of individual wet wipes from the web upon the application of a pulling force. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, personal care wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
Conventional packages of wipes have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, table or the like. Such conventional packages have often included a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become dirty or overly dry. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide “one-at-a-time” dispensing of each wet wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single-handed, one-at-a-time dispensing is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is used to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant.
“Pop-up” configurations of wet wipe dispensers can advantageously help provide the aforementioned single-handed, “one-at-a-time” dispensing. In “pop-up” configurations, when a wipe is removed from the dispenser, the wipe pulls along the leading end of the succeeding wipe in the package, by virtue of the succeeding wipe being in operative contact with the leading wipe such as via interfolding, via adhesive bonding, or via an integral connection along a line of weakness. Preferably, as the leading wipe is pulled out of and away from the package, the trailing end of the leading wipe breaks free from the leading end of the succeeding wipe, and the leading end of the succeeding wipe is left protruding from the package. In this way, the leading end of the succeeding wipe is immediately and automatically positioned for grasping and subsequent withdrawal from the package, and what was previously the succeeding wipe now becomes the leading wipe.
Historically, two malfunctions can occur during the operation just described. In one scenario, as the leading wipe is withdrawn, the leading wipe may not properly release from the succeeding wipe, with the result that the succeeding wipe is pulled too far or even entirely out of the package. A situation in which one or more succeeding wipes are in a single pull operation withdrawn from the package by virtue of being in operative contact with the leading wipe is referred to herein as “multiples.” Multiples can result from excessively strong or geometrically ineffective connections between successive wipes (e.g., too much adhesive or insufficient web perforations), or can result from a dispensing orifice that does not sufficiently hold in place the succeeding wipe to allow the leading wipe to break free (e.g., too large of a dispensing orifice).
In another scenario, as the leading wipe is withdrawn, the succeeding wipe, after breaking free from the leading wipe, may not be readily accessible for subsequent dispensing. For example, although the leading end of the succeeding wipe may momentarily protrude from the package as it follows the leading wipe during withdrawal of the leading wipe, the leading end of the succeeding wipe often subsequently falls back through the dispensing orifice into the dispensing container—herein referred to as a “fallback.” Fallbacks can result from insufficiently strong or geometrically ineffective connections between successive wipes (e.g., not enough adhesive or an excessively weak line of weakness), or can result from a dispensing orifice that does not sufficiently hold the leading edge of the succeeding wipe in an outwardly protruding manner (e.g., too large of a dispensing orifice). Occasionally, the succeeding wipe may entirely fail to exit the package as the leading wipe is withdrawn, such as when the connection between the leading wipe and the succeeding breaks prematurely (i.e.; before the leading wipe is fully withdrawn).
As a result, what is lacking in the art is a stack of wipes connected to one another in a manner that provides improved “pop-up” dispensing.